


Fite me punk

by Elsey8



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Minor Violence, Suga is best dad, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 19:23:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9006481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elsey8/pseuds/Elsey8
Summary: When Hinata said fight me he didn't mean it.He was only trying to defend Yamaguchi's honor.





	

Kageyama:

 

"Fight me!" Hinata yells, although he's hiding behind Tanaka. 

The guy who was picking on Yamaguchi rolls up his sleeves and nods, "Fine, actually, let's go."

Woah!  _Woah, woah, woah._

I step forward and stand beside Tanaka, further hiding Hinata behind us. 

"Hey we're not looking for trouble," Tanaka insists, for once being the mature one, "We just want you to leave our friend alone."

"What are you? Grade schoolers? Let's fight, you're the one who suggested it in the first place. Your friend, freckle-face? He's a pussy, he's not even a starter, just some useless pinch server, not to mention he was wearing that horrendous skirt like some kind of tranny."

I reach behind me, looking for Hinata's hand for some sort of reassurance, but it isn't there. When I glance to where he should be, he's not there. 

"Um, Tanaka-senpai? Shouyou is gone."

Suddenly a fist is connecting with my nose and  _jesus christ,_ this guy hits hard. Then, thankfully, Daichi is stepping in, walking up to the guy and talking with him in a harsh tone.   
Suga presses his sleeve against my now bleeding nose and sets his arm around me. 

"Kageyama? We're going to go back to the bus now, is that okay? Are you dizzy at all?"

I shake my head and scrunch up my nose, trying to gauge how much pain I'm in. 

Suga chuckles and pats my back, "I don't think it's broken, don't worry."

Hint rushes over, jumping around me, checking my face for anymore injuries. 

"Tobio! Are you okay? I can't believe that asshole- _sorry Suga_ -actually hit you. Yams feels really bad, so you should probably talk to him, but everyone else is super worried too! Even Tsukishima! You shouldn't have gotten in front of me like that, you selfless idiot! Next time let me take the hit, I asked for it."

"Yeah, yeah, love you too, dumbass."


End file.
